


[Podfic] Change of Atmosphere

by Yuurei



Series: Grimm (tv) Podfics [1]
Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Audio Format: M4A, Crime Scenes, Don't copy to another site, F/M, Gen, Gen Fic, Licking, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1.5-2 Hours, Podfic length: 1hour 55min, Scents & Smells, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:34:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29910126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuurei/pseuds/Yuurei
Summary: AU where Marie Kessler never made it to Portland. Nick and Monroe end up meeting in a slightly less dramatic fashion.
Relationships: Nick Burkhardt & Monroe, Nick Burkhardt/Juliette Silverton
Series: Grimm (tv) Podfics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2199363





	[Podfic] Change of Atmosphere

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Change of Atmosphere](https://archiveofourown.org/works/359828) by [darksquirrel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/darksquirrel/pseuds/darksquirrel). 



> So. First Grimm podfic done. Cool.
> 
> This took me forever (four months since I asked permission😅) to get done. I kept making chapter one and then by the time I'd get back to do chapter two I'd lost style of reading voices I was using and wasn't happy with chapter two. Ugh. 
> 
> Anyway. It's done but I'm currently posting multiple things and I do so chapter by chapter (despite being done recording at the start of posting, so that I have time to record more stuff while posting regularly) so this will actually be updated every Three weeks until it's done. 
> 
> The other posts will be podfics of _Only_1_Truth's Attack-Dogs Make Great Babysitters (first two chap are up)_ and _FabricDragon's On Silent Feet (which I'll start posting next week)_ which are both James Bond fics if anyone is interested.

Story: [Change of Atmosphere](https://archiveofourown.org/works/359828/chapters/583310)  
Writer: [Darksquirrel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/darksquirrel/pseuds/darksquirrel)  
Reader: [Yuurei](Https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuurei/)

Chapter Length: ~16min  
Media Fire file: [m4a](https://www.mediafire.com/file/4ls9b2lzbsj7j21/CoA_c1%25E2%2598%2586-1.m4a/file)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To anyone looking for the next chapter of ADMGB I'll be posting a chapter later this week.


End file.
